


World on Fire

by logicaltribbles



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Book/Movie 2: Catching Fire, Fanmix, Playlist, The Capitol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:28:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logicaltribbles/pseuds/logicaltribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not the villain/Despite what you're always preaching/Call me a traitor/I'm just collecting your victims<br/>And they're getting stronger<br/>{Fanmix inspired by Catching Fire}</p>
            </blockquote>





	World on Fire

 

 

[ **_Originally on 8tracks_ ** ](https://8tracks.com/logicaltribbles/world-on-fire)

            

**Author's Note:**

> First published on 8tracks about two years ago? Thought now would be a good time to republish because Mockingjay hypE IS SO REAL


End file.
